1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of computing devices. In particular to an aspect, various embodiments relate to methods and systems for configuring two or more smart devices with each other to enable enhanced functionalities through their combination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable cellular-telephony devices have evolved over the years and now include the so-called smart-devices including smart phones, tablet PCs, smart cameras, and surface computers, among other such devices, which are often highly-capable portable computational platforms and offer features and functionality far beyond merely permitting the end user to conduct a wireless voice communication with another party. Such features include high speed data processing, browsing internet, and viewing multimedia content, among other such features. In fact, at present, the development of applications in the domain of smart devices represents an area of keen interest and great application of ingenuity and resources.
As a result, many end users of smart devices rely greatly upon their respective devices for an increasingly diverse and growing number of services and capabilities and harbor expectations for even more of the same going forward. That said, the form factor and size limitations of such devices presents a growing source of limitation and frustration for application designers, service providers, and end users. This is because the ultimate value and usability of a given application can be partially or wholly frustrated by the inherent limitations of such a device. Furthermore, existing solutions that aim at providing new and powerful applications do not intend combining smart devices that harness the features, specifications, or configurations of each other to enhance the overall user experience and significantly improve the execution of desired applications
There is therefore a need for systems and methods that enable efficient and intelligent physical or logical combination of two or more computing devices, such as smart devices, to improve the ability of user to design, create, implement, and execute desired applications.